The present invention relates to a sliding storage compartment and, in particular, a storage compartment attached to a camping trailer or other vehicle and designed to slide along a track for easier access and use.
On folding camper trailers or other vehicles, there may be a stationary locking resin or plastic compartment (also referred to as a “box”) on the back or front of the unit for storage. One problem with the design of these storage compartments of the prior art is that when the camper is open and in use with the bunks folded out, the storage compartment is not accessible from the top. Some compartments seen in the prior art may provide a side door for side access. However, since the compartment may be quite long, extending along the entire width of the camper, it is difficult to access the entire compartment from a side door. Furthermore, due to the angle of access and lack of light entering into the compartment generally from the side, it is difficult for the user to easily view the inside and contents of the compartment from a side door. Accordingly, there is a need for a storage compartment for a camper which is easily accessible throughout the compartment, preferably from the top of the compartment, even when the camper is open and the bunks over the back and front of the camper are folded out.